Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet and Halo Reach crossover
by nicholas h
Summary: noble 6 is in a new word. what will he do with no war?
1. Chapter 1

**This story has had knew parts added and problems fixed and it's a fanfic it does not need to be canon.**

Noble 6 look over the wasteland that was Reach checking his HUD he had his D.M.R with 60 rounds a shotgun with 30 rounds and noble 4's dog tags adding them to the other 3 he had Kat's,Jorge's and Carter's. He picked up Emile's Kukri knife clipping it to the left side of his chest pieces across from his 10 inch black combat knife. As plasma hits him in the chest he runs head first into the covenant. Drawing his new knife and D.M.R he fired and nailed a grunt in the head as he jumped onto an elite and drove the knife in to its throat splashing blue blood everywhere.

1 day 11 hours 34 minutes after lone wolf. August 31, 2552

He picked up a magnum with 48 rounds and a assault rifle with 288 rounds and 60 rounds for his D.M.R and the shotgun with 30 rounds.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a dead spartan finding a jet pack and an A.I noble six turned around to spot a phantom hovering above his. Noble 6 board the phantom using his jetpack to get on the phantom using the kukri he killed every covenant aboard. Hitting the slip space controls to start 2 hours later alarms were blaring and the slip space drive exploded sending noble 6 flying out of the side of the ship and out of slipspace falling towards the planet below hitting a ship's deck going thru it. a young woman in an orange top and green shorts started yelling to bring the ship back to the fleet. Noble 6 woke up to a man trying to pull off his armor looking around the room he spotted the women from erler along with a pale man with white hair and a black combat outfit on to the left of the man was a younger version of the girl from earlier to his right was a women in fancy purple and black close and had black hair.

Siting up the man trying to pull of his armor jumped back behind him he hard 14 guns have their safeties flick off. Letting out a growl everyone jumped back and raised their guns at noble six the smaller girl with what look like a squirrel on her head spoke.

" hi i'm Amy that's Ridget." pointing to the women in purple then she pointed to the women in orange "thats Bellow." then pointing to the pale man "that ledo and the man that was pulling on your armor is Pinion so who are you?"

Noble six let out a growl as everyone take a step back as a green women aperd by his left arm she had short dark hair a blue pair of shorts and a red tank top she spoke with a soft soothing voice

"my name is Sheila a smart A.I I am noble 6's A.I he can not talk do to a throat injury he receive"

She spoke again

" and if you must know his name is Spartan-B312 of the U.N.S.C."


	2. Chapter 2

After 10 minutes amy asked

"What is a smart A.I ?"

Sheila smiled and replied

"An A.I is a artificial intelligence software. Smart A.I can learn new things. My job is to run noble 6's armor enhancements."

Silence fell over the deck but Bellow yelled

"If it is just one man how come it took 30 people to lift it."

Sheila replied coolly " the armor is about 1 ton."

Next Ridget asked "how is that possible?"

"Noble 6 is a spartan 3 super soldier." sheila replied as if it was something that happens every day. Amy spoke next "

what was the throat ingry that he suffered?"

Sheila smiled and replied

"He was it in the throat with the blade of a gravity hammer.

After the conversation noble 6 stode up to his full height of 7 foot 8. Looking around with his black EVA helmet, JFO shoulder pieces, gungnir chest plate, and the rest was Mark V Shotgun on his back with his D.M.R and assault rifle and magnum,Kukri knife and his combat knife.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is a spartan?" Amy asked

Sheila smiled "for the most part it is clasimfd but i can give you the infrmason most if the military had."she answered

" the SPARTAN-III program was a top-secret project initiated by the Beta-5 Division of the Office of Naval Intelligence Section Three in order to produce cheap and expendable super soldiers to stem the tide of the Covenant's onslaught against the Outer Colonies." Sheila said.

"They were the best that humanity had to offer." Sheila said.


End file.
